


His everything

by ILoveFANFic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, But no plot lol, Cas thinks Dean is perfect, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel loves using cute endearments for his boy, Customized anal plug is all I’m saying, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), He will not accept any criticism on this specific topic, I hadn’t planned on writing 12k of PWP okay, Inspired By A Pic, It just happened, I’m not sorry, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Nor will he take any questions at the present time lol, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, See the pics in the opening notes for more hints, Smut, Stoplight System, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, The following tags are only for Destiel, This fic might have gotten a bit out of hand, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Very brief and non-graphic mentions of Dean with two other Doms in a flashback, Younger Dean Winchester, and heels, praising, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Castiel isn’t big-headed.He really, really isn’t.But when he goes back home and sees his beautiful sub all trussed up and ready to be used just like he instructed, he can’t help but congratulate himself on being a genius.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	His everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 12k of safe, sane and consensual sex between two adults in an established relationship which also includes a D/s dynamic. So it’s basically porn and if you’re looking for plot, I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer in this case lol 
> 
> It was entirely inspired by the first picture below, which kept popping up on my TL until one day I started writing and didn’t stop till I had written a 12k long BDSM scene. I unfortunately couldn’t find the source, so if anyone knows anything about it, please let me know and I’ll add any relevant info. 
> 
> Update: a commenter was super nice and informed me that “is from GISH(WHES as it was then) 2016“ (link in the comments).
> 
> The second picture comes from Twitter user @jensensmakeup, who makes amazing fan edits and has kindly agreed to let me use their work, and it’s gonna be a useful reference for reasons *wink wink* 
> 
> Please enjoy Gentle Dom Cas and sub Dean celebrating a milestone in the relationship in their very own way and come talk to me about it in the comments if you feel like it :-*

Castiel isn’t big-headed.

At least, he doesn’t think he is.

Many people think so because he’s often too blunt and straightforward. Apparently, that is very much against social conventions dictating he should sugarcoat things when saying them. It’s not like he enjoys making people uncomfortable by intentionally refusing to be what others expect him to be. It’s just that he doesn’t see the point in being indirect. You have something to say, you go ahead and say it. No one wastes time that way. Everyone knows what it is you want from them. They don’t have to spend even a second trying to decode the hidden meaning behind your words, if there isn’t any. Apparently, however, his love for literal meaning is precisely what leads people to find him weird and socially-awkward at best, or arrogant and big-headed at worst.

But Castiel isn’t big-headed. He really, really isn’t. He doesn’t think himself above anyone, and he isn’t an attention whore constantly fishing for compliments. His lifestyle honestly gives him all the satisfaction and reassurance he needs in both himself and his skills. And he’s constantly _very_ satisfied and reassured, his adorable boy sees to that.

All of this doesn’t mean that, in moments like this, he doesn’t think appropriate to mentally pat himself in the back for how absolutely perfect the idea he’s had is.

Let it be known, far and wide, that Castiel Novak is an _absolute genius_.

He suspected having Dean all trussed up like that would be good. Not even in his wildest, most daring fantasies he’d imagined it would be _this_ good though. His adorable boy is a walking masterpiece.

Granted, how he could ever think Dean would be anything but perfection is the real question. His young husband and sub _is_ perfect. He’s perfect in and on himself, and he’s perfect for Castiel.

Hence, planning a scene that ticks off most of the kinks in the ‘Yes’ column of their contract that they have in common could only result in incontrovertible perfection. Dean, the perfect sub to Castiel’s Dom, due to his need to please and being taken care of, which perfectly balances Castiel’s need to be pleased with blind obedience while also caring for his sub, always gives his best, beyond his best, in scenes like this, even though he’s absolutely perfect even during those scenes were kinks are explored that Castiel favors more than he does.

This scene though, this scene is a trip to heaven for the both of them.

As planned, Castiel stepped through the door of their home at the end of what he knew would be a long, frustrating day at work, got rid of his leather bag, trench coat, shoes and socks, walked to the couch while loosening up his tie, barefoot and still wearing his sunglasses because his adorable boy asked him if he could keep them on since “they look sexy as hell on you, Sir”, and took a seat with a sigh of relief.

The sound hadn’t even left his mouth that the perfect vision of his adorable boy was in front of him.

And what an absolutely stunning vision.

“Would you like something to drink, Sir?”, his darling boy asked, playing his part as expected by the role-play they agreed on: the master of the house getting back home from work and being served by his sexy help in whatever way he sees fit.

Sexy doesn’t even begin to cover it though. His boy clearly did what Castiel instructed, of course he did, and is wearing a pair of sexy orange panties, orange being Castiel’s favorite color when it comes to underwear for some reason, which trace the perfect V of his hips and barely cover his beautiful dick. He can’t see it from his spot on the couch with Dean facing him, but he’s sure that the panties are, in fact, a thong, and he can’t wait for his boy to turn around and confirm his suspicion. Castiel is also certain that Dean’s wearing a plug underneath that thong, just like his Sir told him to do. Dean can sometimes be a bit of brat during scenes, but his need to please prevents him from outright disobeying a direct order. Castiel also requested that he wear high heels, but left to him the choice of which shoes would make him feel more comfortable, considering he’s going to spend a lot of time on them. Dean’s opted for a black pair, open-toed and with strings going up in an intricate crisscross pattern around his calves and legs, and that’s enough to make Castiel’s cock start thickening in his slacks.

That’s the end of the list of explicit requests Castiel made: heels, thong, plug. However, in consideration of the special occasion, he also told Dean that he could add a few items to the ensemble of his own choosing, to make sure he’d feel as comfortable and as pretty as he wanted.

Apparently, his boy chose to add some transparent but very shiny nail polish on his toes, a wide-brimmed black hat, and an orange scarf that perfectly matches his underwear. Castiel has to mentally chuckle at his precious boy’s brattiness in trying and tempt his Dom by choosing to wear something that could very easily be used as a gag when he _knows_ that gagging is _not_ on the menu tonight. In normal circumstances, that alone would have gotten Dean a spanking, but tonight Castiel is gonna let it slide, which he actually doesn’t know is what his precious boy is hoping for. He might just as well have done that _because_ he’s hoping to get his perfect, little ass spanked, but impact play isn’t on the menu tonight either.

Possible bratiness-induced attempt to highjack the scene aside, Dean is... there are literally no words to describe what an outstanding picture he makes.

He’s keeping his head slightly tilted down though, so his face is almost completely covered by the brim of the hat, his chin the only part Castiel can see. If he knows his baby boy like he think he does, and he _does_ , there’s another surprise waiting for him there.

“Come closer, my darling boy,” Castiel orders, and then thoroughly enjoys the cat-like motion of his precious sub, who walks on high heels as if he was born wearing them.

As soon as he’s within touching distance, Castiel directs his sub to sit on his lap with a hand around one of his wrists. Dean doesn’t offer any resistance, he never does, and sits on his Dom’s thighs sideways.

“What do we have here?” Castiel asks, rhetorically, as he removes the hat slowly.

He catches himself at the last second and manages to rein in the gasp that wants to leave his mouth. Removing his sunglasses to make sure he’s actually seeing what he thinks he’s seeing, he confirms that yes, Dean is wearing a touch of make-up on his perfectly symmetrical face. Nothing outlandish, just some cherry red lipstick that is a perfect contrast to the vibrant green of his eyes, some mascara and some black eye pencil. He’s so beautiful Castiel finds it almost impossible to believe he’s real. And he obviously chose such a wide-brimmed hat to keep his make-up a surprise until the last possible second.

Castiel might be the Dom, but he’s experienced enough to know that in any healthy D/s dynamic, the sub is the one who holds the real power, and his perfect sub never fails to play Castiel like a fiddle, and they both know it.

That’s how it’s always been, ever since Castiel first laid eyes on him at what is, to this day, their BDSM club. That was three years ago now.

Dean was barely legal back then. He had just turned 19, and Castiel, at 27, felt like he had no right to even entertain the idea of approaching such a young, beautiful, innocent boy.

And innocent he was, Castiel found out that very night. When _Dean_ approached _him_ and asked him to play. Castiel is a good man, but he is no saint, and the possibility to refrain from playing with the beautiful creature in front of him stopped being conceivable the moment Dean asked him outright. It was only when they moved to a private room and started their negotiations before signing the waivers that Dean confessed he was a virgin. That meant, he clarified in response to Castiel’s eyebrows disappearing behind his hairline, that it was his first time in a BDSM club and that he’d never had penetrative sex with a man. He’d fooled around with some boys his age and had had penetrative sex with a few “pretty vanilla” women, until he met a girl called Rhonda who bossed him around in bed and he realized subbing was actually more satisfactory than domming to him.

Castiel felt all his protective instincts kick into overdrive at once. The idea that god knows who might put their filthy paws on this jewel and spoil him, or spoil the scene for him, was unimaginable, and the need to take care of this boy any way he knew how jumped at the forefront of his mind.

He told Dean as much – open communication and complete honesty keys in their lifestyle – and Dean agreed to scene with him. Castiel refused to include penetrative sex in the scene, much to Dean’s adorable pouting, but did include sexual gratification for the both of them. Dean’s lips were just too plush to not feel them wrapped around his cock and, it bears repeating, Castiel is a good man but he’s no saint.

They kept scening together for a while and exploring various kinks, and, as much as it killed him, Castiel even encouraged Dean to scene with other Doms – trustworthy ones he recommended himself, knowing they would take care of the precious sub. Castiel wanted to make sure that Dean’s needs be met and that he could have a chance to branch out, and was aware that that might not happen, if he stopped to the first Dom he’d ever scened with.

Dean agreed twice, reluctantly.

The first time to a scene comprising a non-penetrative sexual component, and the second time only when the sexual component was ruled out. Dean confessed, some time later, that he’d gradually stopped having sex with people his age after the first couple of months of scening with Castiel, and that giving a blowjob and being jerked to completion by someone who wasn’t Castiel during his first scene with another Dom, as physically pleasurable as it was, had left him feeling hollow.

Dean’s never scened with Cain again, while he still acts as Benny’s scening partner during the Shibari demonstrations he offers at their club from time to time. That’s something Castiel never really specialized in and that’s why Dean accepted to scene with Benny that second time, so he could explore a kink he was very intrigued by. He liked it quite a lot, and liked how it could send him into subspace without sex being involved. That’s why he’s agreed to keep subbing for Benny during his demonstrations every couple of months or so, which, in time, has also led to Dean and Benny becoming good friends even outside the club.

Castiel, surprisingly, doesn’t mind and has never felt threatened, even though he’s honest with himself enough to admit that that’s probably because the two of them have never shared a purely sexual experience. He’s also confident in his skills as a Dom enough to know that, as satisfying as it is for Dean to scene with Benny every once in a while, it doesn’t hold a candle to how much safety, satisfaction, security and love Castiel can offer the boy. Because love the boy he does, so much so that Castiel wants him to be as well fed as he needs to be, which leads him to sit in the audience every time Dean and Benny scene together: both to make sure his boy is always safe – logically he knows he is, Benny would never hurt him and he’s a damn good Dom, but that’s _Castiel’s_ precious boy, and adored husband, up on that stage, and making sure he’s safe is Castiel’s number one priority even when he’s not the one orchestrating the scene Dean’s involved in – and to enjoy what an absolute marvel his husband is. He literally gloats when he hears and sees the rest of the audience appreciating what an incredible sub Dean is. And Castiel gets to sleep with him every night, shower with him every morning and eat the delicious pancakes he makes for breakfast.

“You look absolutely stunning, boy,” Castiel says once he’s regained enough brain power to verbalize his reaction to Dean’s surprise. “I’m the luckiest man on earth that I can call you mine,” he goes on to tell him, because he wants Dean to know how happy he is about the choices he’s made, and because he simply can’t help confessing his adoration for his darling boy out loud.

The flush that appears on Dean’s face has nothing to do with make-up. “Thank you, Sir,” he replies, pleased and demure, looking at his Dom through his eyelashes and smiling shyly.

That look and that smile are what left Castiel not even the smallest choice when Dean told him, after the first six months of playing together, that he wanted to explore their relationship outside their D/s dynamic and asked him out.

“Are you sure, Dean? You’re so young, you could have anyone you want, I-”

“Please, please Cas, I want you, only you, please give me a chance, I know I’m just a kid, bu-”

Dean never got to finish that sentence, Castiel’s lips made sure of it. That Dean might think Castiel didn’t not want him because he was young when, in truth, he felt impossibly lucky because Dean wanted him _in spite_ of being young and having a whole world of other opportunities in front of him was simply a ludicrous thought and had to be silenced right away.

The following week they had penetrative sex for the first time, at the end of their third date, and outside of a scene. Totally cliché, but Castiel refused to even consider any alternative. Dean deserved to lose his virginity like any other teenager would.

A bit more than two years later, three months ago now, they got married. Once again, Dean had taken matters into his own hands and proposed, shocking Castiel into silence. “Are you sure, Dean?” He’d replied, not unlike he had done when Dean asked him out the first time, shocking the younger boy just as much. “Of course I’m fucking sure, Cas, I’m proposing! What kind of question is that?” Dean had answered, his eyes hardened, his body closed off and distant all of a sudden, his whole being bracing for rejection. “It’s a question I need to ask. Because there is nothing more that I want,” Castiel had started to word vomit in spite of himself. “I _want_ to marry you, and be yours forever, but Dean, I’m the only man you’ve ever been with. And you’re only 21. So I need to ask, are you sure? 100% sure you want this? Because I cannot have you like that and lose you, my precious boy, it’d kill me.”

Dean had relaxed more and more as Castiel explained himself and was looking at him with his signature “you’re an idiot but I love you” look by the time he was done.

“Of course I’m sure, you moron. Now take this fucking ring and let’s have sex.”

And that had been that.

Which brings them to tonight, and to the scene they have planned to celebrate Dean’s 22nd birthday.

Him being the birthday boy explains, in turn, all the leeway Dean’s getting tonight. Castiel is a very controlling Dom, usually. He plans their scenes to a T, the idea that something unplanned might hurt or scare Dean anyhow impossible to even process. But he thought that designing a scene that could let Dean add his personal touch could be an appropriate gift for the first of his birthdays they’re celebrating as a married couple, and could also be a way to start a new tradition of theirs. When he asked his darling boy what his thoughts on the matter were what he got in response was one of Dean’s sunny smiles and a lapful of very excited husband peppering kisses all over his face and crying “Yes, yes, yes!”

That’s also why this scene will be way milder than most scenes they’ve shared in the past. A sexy role-play, but no impact play, no bondage, no gagging, no getting too crazy with toys. Castiel and Dean wanted to make sure to enjoy their time together to the fullest while also being careful and considerate of each other’s needs and safety, and agreed that being safe was _definitely_ better than being sorry in this specific instance. They want this new tradition of celebrating their birthdays with a jointly-designed scene which includes some minor surprise to be off to a _very_ good start.

So the idea is for them to play with each other’s soft kinks while also playing with their own. While the role-play they’re enacting is very much a kink of Castiel’s, heels, lingerie and make-up are Dean’s. He’s the one who likes to doll up like that on occasion, because it makes him feel pretty, sexy and confident. Castiel is not surprised, then, that Dean would choose make-up as his surprise contribution to the scene. He can’t deny he isn’t happy about it. Yes, he’d never been much into his subs wearing make-up or sexy shoes or lingerie, and that’s why he had put down those as kinks he was only mildly interested in when he and Dean signed their contract. But, ever since he’s started scening with Dean, his appreciation for them has definitely increased. Dean is, in a word, beautiful. Objectively, undeniably beautiful, by any standard. His face is impeccable. And so is his body. Tall, strong but still lean, as he’s not filled up completely yet, with toned shoulders, pecs and abs, but no hard or sharp lines, a waist that narrows down impossibly and gives way to a pair of adorable bow legs and a small, perky ass. A face like his cannot but be complemented incredibly well by light make-up, and a body like that becomes even sexier when perched on a pair of stiletto heels and cocooned inside sexy lingerie.

Looking at his doe-eyed, cherry lipped sub’s hopeful face now and seeing the constellation of freckles foregrounded by the light touch of blush he’s added to his cheeks, Castiel feels almost guilty. It’s Dean’s birthday, yet it’s Castiel the one who got the best gift of all.

That means he’s just going to do anything in his power to give his birthday boy anything he wants and needs. Tonight, and every other night of their lives.

“And to answer your question, I’d like a glass of whiskey, my darling boy, you know how I like it. Can you bring me one?”

“Yes, sir.” His perfect sub replies with a soft smile.

Before he can get up, however, Castiel stops him with a light pressure of his hands on Dean’s hip and thigh, to keep him where he is. He hasn’t kissed those plump lips in too long. And they’re wearing cherry lipstick. Calling to him. Could Castiel ever refuse to heed their call? He probably couldn’t even if he tried. And he has no intention to try. Dean’s little, confused frown smooths out immediately when he realizes Castiel is leaning up for a kiss and he accepts and reciprocates the first soft peck pouring all his happiness into his lips. He’s a perfectly trained sub, so he knows not to touch unless he’s been told that he can.

Castiel takes his time. They do have all the time in the world, so why rush things, when he has a marvelous sub all to himself ready to do whatever it is he wants of him? He kisses Dean’s lips thoroughly, tilting his head left and right, making sure to pay the same attention to both his upper and lower lip. He kisses the corners of Dean’s mouth too, for good measure. None of them is keeping their eyes closed. Dean’s lips pucker up every now and then in response to the pressure of Castiel’s, but he’s just sitting with his hands on his own lap and his eyes locked with his Dom’s. They don’t close even when Castiel’s tongue brushes lightly against Dean’s lower lip, and he dutifully opens up. Castiel will never have enough of his sub abiding by any request he makes, even those which are not spoken. At first, Castiel only lets the tip of his tongue slide against the tip of Dean’s, slowly. They have time, after all. He spends long moments alternating between licking Dean’s lips and meeting his tongue for a brief second before starting all over again. It’s only when he can no longer control himself and he sneaks all of his tongue into his mouth and tangles it with Dean’s in a full make-out session that Dean’s eyes close and he sags in relief. Dean loves being kissed passionately. Once they spent almost one hour doing nothing but kissing and it had been divine.

Minutes pass like this, and Castiel’s pride in his sub increases every time Dean’s hands leave his lap and gravitate towards Castiel’s chest but stop just in time. Dean is so good to him. Even lost in the moment like he is, he’s making sure not to break his training. Castiel is so very lucky.

As much as he’d like to keep kissing Dean for long hours, Castiel is excited for everything else they have planned too.

He starts slowing down their kissing, to give Dean time to come back from the high a bit and realize they’re about to move on to the next part. So he’s not surprised when he opens his eyes after breaking their kiss and sees Dean’s eyes are already open and alert, ready and thrilled for what’s in store for him.

“I love kissing you, my darling boy,” Castiel tells him, because, as much as he constantly showers him with praise, tonight of all nights is when Dean should be told how spectacular he is a million times, and then a million more.

“Thank you, Sir. I love when you kiss me too, Sir,” Dean replies, smiling softly, and if that isn’t perfection, Castiel doesn’t know what is.

“But we have plans, don’t we? So go on, now, perfect boy. I’ll wait for my drink here.”

Dean smiles in response, and gets up with both grace and eagerness, clearly happy to move things along too.

When he starts walking away, Castiel barely suppresses a groan and needs to palm his quickly fattening erection to get some relief. Dean’s indeed wearing a thong, and his asscheeks look _delectable_ , all lifted up like that thanks to the heels Dean’s elegantly walking on. He can’t wait to spread them apart like they’re begging him to do and watch his cock be swallowed by his sub’s perfect hole.

When Dean disappears into the kitchen, Castiel takes deep breaths and gets himself back under control. His boy knows how to ruffle his feathers alright. But he won’t give into temptation before he’s gone through all the items on the script he’s got in his head for tonight. He wants to give both Dean and himself a birthday to remember.

Dean comes back soon after, glass of whiskey, neat, held in both hands, wrapped in a napkin. He passes it to Castiel without a word and dutifully takes a step back, keeping his eyes downcast and clasping his hands behind his back, waiting.

Castiel takes a sip of his drink, enjoys the feeling of it burning his palate and tongue on its way down, and the warmth following its passage, and looks at Dean. His eyes fuck every inch of Dean’s skin they can land on, and there is _a lot_ of Dean’s skin on display now – including his perfect cock, which, albeit still covered, is starting to fill out a bit and strain against the confinement of the panties. Dean _loves_ being watched. And Castiel loves watching him.

Only once he’s satisfied that he’s taken the time to watch all his beautiful boy has to offer from head to toe, he gives his first order.

“Clear the dining table of everything, boy.”

Dean just nods a little and turns around to get to work, knowing not to reply unless he’s asked a direct question or given explicit praise.

He starts puttering around their living room, moving items – a centerpiece, a cloth, a book Castiel ‘forgot’ on top of it this morning before leaving for work – from the table to other pieces of furniture.

Castiel stays right where he is, on the couch, sipping his fine whiskey and watching his stunning boy cleaning around their house in just a thong, a scarf and a pair of high-heeled shoes. And a butt plug that Castiel hasn’t seen yet but _knows_ is waiting for him when he’ll be ready to push his cock inside the perfect heat of his baby boy’s channel.

Once he’s done, Dean goes back to stand in front of the couch and resumes the position he held after bringing his Dom his drink, and waits.

Castiel drinks, and looks at him.

“Move that chair from the table to the side of the bookcase. Then go grab the lube from the toilet and place it on top of the table.”

Even without him saying a word or lifting his gaze, Dean’s body gives his reaction away. He’s deduced what’s in store for him and _cannot_ wait. He moves faster and more eagerly than before at first, only to catch and force himself to slow down after a few moments, so he can play the part of someone who’s only doing their job, rather than hoping to get rammed within an inch of their life after having been bent over a table.

Even acting unhurried and disinterested as he is now, the muscles in Dean’s calves and thighs are tense from him wearing heels, and his perfect little bottom looks rounder as a result of the shoes too. When he grabs the chair to move it, the muscles in his biceps bulge as well, and Castiel’s cock gives a happy twitch. All that perfect flesh showcased just for him to lust on, Castiel muses while he takes another sip of his liquor, and he gets to fuck every. inch. of. it. however he pleases. What a lucky man.

Dean completes his tasks and returns to stand in front of Castiel.

Castiel sips his drink, rolls the liquid around in his mouth before swallowing it down, and palms his cock, all the while keeping his eyes on his perfectly still sub. He’s in need of some relief, that’s true, but he mostly does it to test Dean’s submission. Dean’s a whore for Castiel’s cock, and Castiel knows Dean hates it when he can’t watch or touch when Castiel plays with himself. It must be killing him to keep his position right now, but Castiel is delighted to see how obedient and submissive his darling boy is being. He definitely deserves a reward, and Castiel revels in the knowledge that Dean will appreciate it all the more for having worked for it.

“You’re doing beautifully, my precious boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean replies automatically. They had to work on that, on Dean learning to accept and acknowledge praise, and it’s a basic rule of their scenes that he can never, ever refuse or downplay his Dom’s praise, or leave it unacknowledged. Castiel has his work cut out for him with his baby boy, but he’ll manage to _really_ make him see what a truly remarkable person he is, eventually.

“Would you like a reward, perhaps?”

“Yes, I would, Sir,” his beautiful, perfect sub replies. Of course he does. Dean loves his rewards. The part of him that aims at nothing but pleasing others, and Castiel more specifically, loves getting rewarded, as it’s the clearest sign that he’s been good, and has pleased his Dom.

“Grab a pillow and place it between my feet, darling boy.”

Dean’s quick to turn around and walk the few steps to one of the armchairs next to the couch, but not quick enough that Castiel can’t spot the little grin that appears on his face for a second. Dean’s clearly happy with his Dom’s choice of reward for him, and a warm feeling sneaks through Castiel’s chest at the thought that he’s making his boy happy like he deserves.

Once Dean’s placed the pillow on the floor like Castiel instructed, he fixes big, hopeful eyes on his Dom before remembering himself and dropping his gaze. Castiel will not punish him. Not tonight. Not when all those beautiful, green eyes were saying is “Please, please let me kneel on it.”

“Kneel down on it, boy,” Castiel orders, his tone a touch colder than he had originally planned. He’s being lenient tonight, but it wouldn’t do to forget himself completely. He’s supposed to not only set rules and boundaries for his boy, but to also be the first to adhere to them.

Dean drops on his knees right away, but Castiel can see in how his shoulders are slightly hunched that his implicit reproach has had its desired effect. His eyes are fixed on the floor too, and his hands are clasped behind his back like they should. He’s such a good, darling boy.

Castiel cups the side of his face with the hand which is not holding his glass, almost empty by now. “Look at me, beautiful boy.”

Castiel can’t help but smile when Dean raises his gaze and his eyes lock with Castiel’s, a silent apology swimming in them. They’re so expressive, Dean’s eyes. Castiel loves them, like he loves the rest of him.

“I want you to take me out now, baby boy. You can kiss and lick my cock, but you cannot suck. Use your tongue and these precious lips of yours,” Castiel says while hooking his thumb on Dean’s lower lip, pushing it down a bit, “not your throat. I wanna see this pretty cherry lipstick you wore for me all smeared.” When he sees Dean leaning forward without unclasping his hands – because he’s _perfect_ and wouldn’t risk angering his Dom again in such a short amount of time – he quickly adds, “You can use your hands to take me out and then put them on the couch for stability.”

That’s what Dean decides to do once he’s unzipped Castiel’s slacks and taken his cock out, when he places both his hands on the cushions next to Castiel’s thighs and gets to work right away. Castiel spends a few moments watching him while he does as he’s told with single-minded focus. Dean’s keeping his eyes closed, a clear sign he’s getting lost in his own pleasure. He starts with a couple of close-mouthed kisses to the head of his Dom’s cock, followed by some feather-light kitten licks. His kisses become open-mouthed and wet soon after, and his tongue starts swirling around is cockhead before pressing firmly against his slit and traveling down to the sensitive spot right below the head. He continues on his downward path after that, kissing and licking along Castiel’s shaft until he gets to his balls, which he leaves alone because Castiel didn’t explicitly mention them. He’s kind of regretting it now, but he’s also bursting with pride at his boy’s obedience and restraint. Once Dean’s taken care of lavishing one side of his Dom’s cock he starts going upward again, making sure to give the other side the same treatment.

Castiel closes his eyes and leans his head against the headrest of the couch, placing a hand on his boy’s head and sliding his fingers through his soft hair. He finishes his whiskey like that. His eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the ministrations of his boy’s tongue and lips on his dick, while he’s relaxing with a good drink. Castiel’s seriously wondering why he hadn’t thought about this particular role-play before. He knows for certain now that this won’t be the only time they engage in it.

He opens his eyes and puts the now empty glass on the small table next to the couch, and then watches his beautiful boy on his knees between his legs, still kissing and licking his cock with eyes closed and a content expression on his relaxed face. Dean could probably spend hours like this. Dean’s mouth is, like the rest of him, perfection. Mostly because Dean loves being on his knees for his Dom and he’s not afraid of showing how much by losing himself in the act completely. He’s a sight to behold. And he makes Castiel greedy.

“Open your eyes, beautiful boy,” he commands, not giving too much thought to the extra second Dean needs to comply. He was so lost in the act and the silence lasted long enough that it’s only reasonable Dean might take a moment longer to get back to full consciousness.

Castiel spends a long minute watching the incredible spectacle of his boy’s eyes locked with his while his lips and tongue give his cock all their attention. The cherry lipstick is smeared both around Dean’s mouth and Castiel’s dick and it makes the whole sight all the more sinful.

“Now take me in your mouth, beautiful, slowly,” he instructs, knowing he cannot pass up the opportunity of feeling the heat and wetness of his boy’s mouth surrounding his erection.

When Dean does, Castiel groans and his hold on his boy’s hair tightens without a conscious decision on his part, which makes Dean hum, and the pleasure the resulting vibrations cause spreads from Castiel’s dick down to his toes. He doesn’t plan to be too rough tonight, even though feeling, watching and hearing Dean choke on his dick is one of the things Castiel loves the most in life, but he can’t help to start guiding the motion of Dean’s head a bit and letting his hips thrust up minutely to amplify the pleasure of the slide of his cock going in and out of his boy’s mouth.

While Dean is barely more than a teenager, however, Castiel will turn 30 in a few months, so he can’t let Dean go on much longer, or he won’t be able to fuck Dean’s ass, if he spends in his mouth now. The epic pout Dean would get if he didn’t get ass-fucked on his birthday would be adorable, no doubt, but Castiel isn’t interested in seeing it. Not tonight of all nights. And he, too, can’t wait to bury himself inside of his perfect boy.

“Enough, precious boy,” he says, regrettably, causing Dean to stop what he’s doing right away. Such a good, obedient boy. “I enjoy your mouth very much, my perfect boy, I always do,” he adds.

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean replies, a little out of breath and seemingly unable to stop staring at his Dom’s cock. Dean’s a cockslut and he’s unapologetic about it, and Castiel can’t believe his luck.

“But I have other plans for the night and we wouldn’t want to waste the preparation I’m sure you have engaged in, would we?”

Dean’s eyes snap up to meet Castiel’s and darken, and he shivers lightly at the innuendo. Dean’s never happier than when he has Castiel’s cock up his ass, and his Dom is not above playing into his anticipation. He likes his sub a little desperate – which is why he’s also made sure not to get inside of Dean’s ass in the last two days. That’s about as long as Dean can go without getting fucked and not getting mighty whiny. Truth be told though, Dean’s not the only one who can’t go more than two days without feeling the gloriousness of Dean’s ass being spread open on Castiel’s dick.

“No, Sir. We wouldn’t,” he agrees, his green eyes sparkling with excitement and hopefulness. How he can be both sexy as sin and adorable as a puppy at the same time is a mystery Castiel is pretty sure will forever remain unsolved.

“Color?” He checks.

“Very green, Sir,” Dean says in response, a grin on his face which is just a bit too much on this side of cheeky for Castiel’s liking. His sub is getting cocky tonight. They will have to play again soon, so Castiel can make sure Dean realizes his birthday is _once_ a year and doesn’t get any confusing ideas in that pretty head of his.

He doesn’t say anything now though. The palm of his hand will soon remind Dean’s ass of how an obedient sub should reply to his Dom’s questions.

“Very well. Stand up for me.”

Dean stands up carefully, mindful of the lack of stability that wearing heels that high entails, and Castiel revels in seeing his pretty cock poking out of the hem of his panties because Dean got fully hard just by sucking him off. 

Castiel stands up too and kisses him softly, Dean perfectly still and only his lips reciprocating what his Dom is giving them. Still not touching because he hasn’t received explicit permission to do so. Perfect.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir.” Now that’s better. Dean might have already realized his misstep all on his own. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, given how perfect Dean is.

“Undress me, baby boy,” he orders, more than ready to move to the next part of their scene.

Dean does, slowly and carefully, focused on removing and neatly folding each article of clothing before placing it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He knows Castiel detests it when he’s untidy. All the while, Castiel’s eyes never leave his perfect face.

Once he’s done, Castiel rewards him with a lick and little nip of his earlobe, which always makes his adorable boy shiver, and tonight is no exception.

He then brushes his fingers against the scarf Dean’s wearing. The color is the exact same shade as the thong, but the fabric is different, more velvety. “I like this scarf very much, beautiful. It looks amazing on you.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean replies. His eyes remain fixed on his Dom’s chest, but a little, pleased smile spreads on his face. Castiel loves that smile.

When Castiel starts untying the scarf, a little frown appears on Dean’s forehead, but he doesn’t say anything. The truth is that Castiel doesn’t trust himself. He doesn’t trust that he won’t grab the scarf and use it to pull Dean back to meet his thrusts, effectively chocking him. And if gagging isn’t on the menu for tonight’s scene, breath play can’t be either.

They _will_ use this scarf again, and soon. An image of Castiel placing it against Dean’s throat while he fucks him from behind, much like he’s about to do, while his hands hold one of the scarf ends each and use it to make Dean arch his beautiful back while his Dom splits him on his cock appears in Castiel’s mind eye before he can stop it. He won’t use the scarf tonight, but that doesn’t mean Castiel won’t find another way to turn the delicious image he’s just had into reality.

First he has a sub to put back in his place though. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do by wearing this, boy,” he starts, very much enjoying the flush that instantly starts spreading on his sub’s cheeks. He’s untied the scarf by now and he’s making it slide across Dean’s throat, chest and shoulders before dropping it on the floor, so that his sub can appreciate the feeling of the soft fabric against his naked skin. “And we will _talk_ about it again, soon,” Castiel adds, stressing the word ‘talk’ enough that Dean cannot fail to understand that means he’s getting the spanking he earned himself for this little stunt. “But I cannot risk leaving it on you tonight, baby boy. You’re already incredibly tempting as it is,” he concludes, hoping that both the sincere praise and the promise of a thorough spanking in the near future – more a reward than a punishment for his sometimes bratty sub – will help his birthday boy not to feel too disappointed that his sneaky plan failed so miserably.

He also puts a finger under his chin to tilt his head up a bit and kisses his pouty lips one more time, for good measure.

“Now go bend over the table, precious boy,” he tells him, and the eagerness with which Dean complies is enough to make Castiel sure that any lingering disappointment is all but forgotten. What an adorable boy.

Dean sashays toward the table a little less elegantly than Castiel knows he’s capable of in his excitement, stops in front of it and bends at the waist, putting his whole upper body on the table top, bends his arms so his hands are, palms down, next to his head, plants his heeled feet solidly against the floor, spreads his legs just that tiny bit that serves to make the view tantalizing, and closes his eyes, sagging in relief. ‘I’m finally where I’m supposed to be,’ his body language seems to be saying, ‘I’ve been good for my Sir and now he’ll take care of me.’

He’s not wrong. He’s been so good. He deserves to be taken care of and cherished as the precious gift he is. And that’s his Dom’s duty, and privilege.

The sight of Dean bent on the table like that almost undoes Castiel.

He’s so relaxed, so trusting, so beautiful. There’s no trace of tension on his body, his face is blissfully devoid of any sign of distress too. He’s still keeping his eyes closed, Castiel notices as he gets closer, and his breathing is steady.

Castiel gets so close that his groin presses against his boy’s pretty ass, and his beautiful sub shivers a bit, but doesn’t move or say anything otherwise. Castiel drapes himself over Dean’s back, suddenly needing to feel his sub’s naked skin against his own and kiss the nape of his neck, his shoulders, inhale the scent of his shampoo, their shampoo, and stroke any inch of Dean’s skin his hands can reach. He stands up and watches his palms and fingers skirt along Dean’s arms, shoulders, upper and lower back, only to complete a first round and start another one right away. He loves touching Dean, he loves he’s the only one who gets to touch him like this, and he knows his perfect boy loves that just as much.

As he loses himself in the gentle exploration, Castiel finds himself thinking that he’s glad Dean didn’t choose to wear nail polish on his fingers too. His rough, calloused, very much manly hands – the hands of someone attending college to study mechanical engineering and taking as many applicative workshops as he can because tinkering with motors of any shape and form is his passion – a perfect reminder that Dean’s a strong man that could throw Castiel against the wall if he wanted to, but instead chooses to submit to him completely. Nothing else can make Castiel feel so powerful.

He lets both his hands travel downward on Dean’s back until they reach the thong and his fingers can grip its hem and start sliding it down. Castiel needs to actively prevent himself from being too eager and check if Dean’s indeed wearing a plug right away. He can’t be the Dom who edged his boy for almost two hours once to teach him patience, reducing his then fiancé to a whimpering mess by the end of it, but then act like an impatient schoolboy himself.

It’s a struggle though, to act unaffected and pull the undergarment down and slide it on Dean’s round ass, his thighs, his calves, his ankles, until he can lift one of his feet and then the other and drop the thong on the floor, so his boy won’t be prevented from spreading his legs as far as they can go while his Dom fucks him. He stands back up as slowly as he can possibly can, leaving small kisses and barely there touches with the pad of his fingers in his wake. Once he’s towering over Dean again, however, he’s unable to resist any longer. He places both his considerably big hands on his boy’s cheeks, fingers splayed for a better grip, and uses his thumbs to spread them and expose Dean’s precious hole.

There it is.

The plug Castiel gifted his boy with this morning before he had to leave the house. The first part of his birthday present.

They have a respectable collection of sex toys by now, which includes more than a couple of butt plug made of rubber and in flashing colors, some decidedly bigger than the one Dean’s wearing now. His birthday present is more a jewel than a toy though. It’s big enough to keep Dean open and not waste his preparation but not enough that he won’t get to enjoy a little burn when Castiel’s cock slips inside of him. It’s made of metal – and Castiel can’t wait for his boy to tell him how it felt to insert something that cool inside his warmest part – and it’s been customized so that a capital C is engraved on its top part, effectively marking the hole it’s keeping full as Castiel’s. When he gave Dean his present this morning – after waking his young husband up with a happy birthday blowjob – he specified that Castiel himself is the only one who controls this particular plug. Dean can use all the toys he wants to play with himself when Castiel works extra hours and is unable to go back home at a decent time to take care of him, he just needs to send Castiel a text and ask for permission, and Castiel will grant it. He knows Dean comes especially hard when his little hole is played with, and he would never deny his precious boy his pleasure. Unless he’s being punished, but Dean’s so good that doesn’t really happen anymore. This particular plug, however, is out of bounds. Only Castiel can put it in Dean, or tell Dean when to put it in, and he’s the only one who can remove it. The birthday present is not only the object in itself, but also its being a tangible reminder of Castiel’s domination and ownership over Dean.

Castiel’s the first to admit that having a little, young thing like Dean, who gets ogled wherever they go, as a husband has made his possessive instincts sharper than they used to be, but he honestly thinks he can congratulate himself on this compromise solution. Rather than asking Dean to tattoo ‘I belong to Castiel Novak’ at the small of his back, so Castiel could enjoy looking at the words whenever he fucks his boy from behind and anyone could see them whenever Dean’s clothes ride up or down enough for that bit of flesh to be revealed, he’s decided to go for this discreet option instead.

This way, no one else will see, that’s true. But Castiel will _know_ , just like he’s known while he was comfortably sitting on their couch not long ago, that Dean’s plugged up and ready for Castiel to use him _whenever_ he decides his boy should wear his birthday gift. While his thumb circles the engraved C on the plug and pushes it inward a bit to tease his boy, Castiel’s mind can just picture how satisfactory it will be to have dinner with their families or friends and know that Dean’s sitting on the plug his Dom put in him. How arousing it will be to see him squirm when the plug hits his prostate and he has to try and avoid giving himself away in front of others. Come to think of it, he’s going to put it in Dean whenever he scenes with Benny from now on. It bears repeating that he’s not jealous or worried, not at all, but he doesn’t mind the idea of Dean being constantly reminded he’s, first and foremost, _Castiel’s_ sub, even when he’s scening with another Dom. And he minds even less the idea of being able to bring his precious boy home after those scenes and being able to retake possession of him right away, without having to spend time prepping him. He’ll have to mention it to Benny, of course, a Dom needs to have all the information if they are to lead a scene without any risks, but Castiel’s sure he’ll understand.

His right hand decides it’s time to move past teasing and leaves Dean’s cheek to grab a hold of the plug and starts playing with it, taking it out a bit to push it back and turning it into circles that stretch Dean’s rim just enough to stimulate his nerve endings and make them tingle. His precious’s boy little moans are the best kind of music.

“Did you enjoy yourself while you were getting ready for me?” Castiel asks, because he loves hearing his boy say naughty things.

“I did, Sir,” Dean replies, trying not to squirm too much and break position.

“Of course you did, my naughty baby boy. How did it feel to put your birthday present inside your little hole for the first time?”

“Amazing, Sir.”

“What made it amazing, my darling baby?”

“’t was cold at first, made me shiver, I loved it,” his precious boy replies, and Castiel notices how his words are starting to sound a bit slurred already. He feels _so_ accomplished when his baby lets go like that.

“How long have you had it in you?”

“Put it in at 6, Sir.”

One hour and a half, then.

“How do you feel, having it had inside this long?”

“Awesome, Sir. I almost forgot it was there a couple times but then I’d move, and-,” he cuts himself off and tries to stifle a moan, and Castiel realizes he’s hit his prostate while playing with the plug.

“And?”

“It’d brush against me and made him horny. For you, Sir.”

“Well, then I’d say we’re keeping it. Do you want us to keep it, boy?”

“Please, Sir. Yes, yes,” Dean hurries to confirm and Castiel wants to give him the world for being this adorable even when he’s spread on a table for him like a buffet.

“What were you thinking about? When you were stretching your tight hole for me?”

“You, ah, Sir. Always you.”

Castiel’s not surprised. Honored and awed, but not surprised. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to know more. “How so?”

“I thought about this, you playing with the plug, Sir.”

Castiel chuckles. Trust his boy to see right through him. “Yes, I suppose it was predictable I wouldn’t resist,” he concedes. “What else?”

“Your fingers, Sir,” his perfect boy replies without missing a beat.

“My fingers?”

“Yes, Sir. I love them,” Dean says before having to pause to release a soft grunt. He definitely loves when Castiel uses the plug to pull his rim down a bit. “So _thick_. They know.”

“Know? What do they know?” Castiel wonders. When Dean starts slipping into subspace, he starts making less and less sense the farther he gets, and Castiel needs to understand if that’s the case or he’s just being unclear because he’s also busy trying to control the reactions of his body.

“Where to touch, Sir,” he clarifies, and lets out a little whimper.

Ah yes, Castiel can see Dean’s point. Not even Google Maps can find something as quickly and as precisely as Castiel’s fingers can find Dean’s prostate.

He decides to indulge his birthday boy and removes the plug to substitute it with his fingers, after pouring a generous amount of lube on them.

Dean literally sighs in relief.

“What else did you think about?” Castiel continues, because he enjoys torturing his boy with questions when he knows the brain power he needs to answer is quickly being depleted by all his blood rushing southward.

“You fucking me in the shower, from behind,” Dean replies, panting a bit, “My, ah, face against the wall,” he adds, and then moans, forgetting to add “Sir” at the end. Yep, his boy’s already getting lost, and Castiel won’t fault him for it. Not when that’s all he wants right now.

“Mmm, my darling boy, what a delicious thought. We haven’t done that in a while, have we? We should rectify that soon,” he points out, conversationally, even as three of his fingers are insistently stimulating Dean’s prostate and his boy is whimpering and moaning up a storm.

“Please,” he half-begs, half-moans.

“Please what, baby boy?”

“Fuck me, Sir, please, _please_ ,” he pleads, his voice getting a touch desperate.

Castiel can relate. He, too, is getting desperate to be inside of his beautiful boy. His fingers leave the heat of Dean’s hole so his hand can lube his throbbing erection up. He makes certain to be as quick as possible – even though his hand on his rock hard cock makes him shiver and pause momentarily – because he knows Dean hates feeling empty after he’s been prepped.

Castiel has no more patience for teasing and games – yes, Castiel is a hypocrite when it comes to patience apparently, he knows – so he gets hold of his erection and brushes it along Dean’s crack no more than twice before he starts pushing in.

He’s going slow, so very slow, giving little back and forth thrusts that take him deeper and deeper. He wants his boy to have all the time to get used to the intrusion, and he himself wants to savor the indescribable feeling of his boy’s inner walls giving way to make room for his cock inside of Dean.

When he feels his balls press against Dean’s ass, he stops and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and regain the control he needs not to just start ploughing his boy like a rutting beast. This is not what Castiel wants tonight. He lies over his boy again, his chest against Dean’s back, and noses his hair, kisses his head, his neck, nips and licks it too, and his shoulders, while his hands land on Dean’s hands and intertwine their fingers.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir,” Dean whispers, almost afraid to break the quiet moment.

Castiel understands. This is the sort of perfect instant one wishes they could live in forever.

He pushes himself back up and starts fucking Dean slowly, while his hands roams over his body, caressing skin, grabbing flesh, kneading muscles.

He builds a steady rhythm, less and less gentle as time passes and his need grows, which makes Dean get more vocal in his pleasure.

He grabs hold of Dean’s hips and starts pushing him back against his dick, and is enraptured by the glorious sight of how much of him Dean’s little hole can take, of how his fully thick cock is swallowed by Dean’s ass like that’s all that ass was made to do.

Until he remembers a beautifully vivid image of Dean’s back arching to allow Castiel’s cock to sheath itself as deep as humanly possible.

“Grab my asscheeks, boy,” he orders, moving his own hands to Dean’s shoulders so they’re not in the way of his boy doing what Castiel told him to do.

Castiel chuckles when Dean’s hands go to grab and spread his own asscheeks. As amazing as the display always is, that’s not what Castiel asked, even though he doesn’t believe Dean’s made a mistake on purpose. He’s already halfway through subspace and Castiel’s never asked this of him before, so he probably thought he’d misheard.

“Not your asscheeks, beautiful boy. Grab mine.”

“Sir?” Dean enquirers, lifting his head from the table top a bit and trying to look over his shoulders at his Dom, confusion etched in his knitted brows.

“As enticing as the show of your hands spreading your ass open for me is, darling boy,” Castiel starts to explain, speaking slowly and making sure his voice is loud and clear enough to pierce through the haze of his boy’s mind, even as his dick is still thrusting in and out of Dean’s channel, “I want these lovely hands of yours to grab _my_ asscheeks. So go on, baby boy, go ahead and do as you’re told,” he concludes.

Dean needs a few moments to think about the logistics of the request and decide how to go about it, but when he finally does his back arches _beautifully_ and Dean himself is the one who pushes his Dom’s cock all the way into his ass when he finally grabs Castiel’s cheeks and pulls forward. All the while he moans and swears like a whore as he impales himself on his Dom’s thick erection. They didn’t need the scarf to make that happen, after all, Castiel thinks, smug, even though he needs to move his hands from Dean’s body to the table to keep his balance and take deep breaths to calm down a bit. Dean’s walls are cocooning his cock from root to tip and gripping it like a vice. He’s _never_ been this deep inside of Dean and he wants to stay right where he is forever.

“Shit, Sir, fuck.”

“Language,” Castiel chastises immediately, albeit through gritted teeth.

“Sorry, ’m sorry, but, _Sir_ ”

“I know, baby boy, I know,” Castiel soothes, placing his hands on Dean’s hips to trace calming circles with his thumbs, while his forehead goes to rest between Dean’s shoulder blades and they both pant from how overwhelming it is to be joined this deeply.

“I love you, Sir, love you,” Dean blurts, half delirious, and Castiel feels like he’ll soon burst out of his skin with how much he loves this one person who’s his best friend, his husband, his sub, his soulmate, his everything.

“I love you too, my darling boy, more than anything,” he replies, bringing his arms around Dean’s front to hug him tightly.

They don’t usually bring their marriage into their scenes like this, but this isn’t a conventional scene either, and Castiel would lie if he said he minds what’s just transpired.

Dean’s arms are startling to tremble from exertion though, and that makes Castiel switch back to Dom mode instantly. He has the most precious sub of them all to take care of.

“Enough, baby boy, lie down on the table again,” he says while Dean’s bringing his hands back on the table top so he can start sliding forward. “Easy now, perfect baby, there,” he coos, as Dean’s front finally makes contact with the wooden surface.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir,” Dean replies, and his voice sounds a little dazed.

“Did you like having Sir so deep inside of you?” He checks, while his palms rub his sub’s back.

“Yes, Sir, so good,” Dean says in response, still panting a little.

“I liked it too, my stunning boy, very much so,” he says as his hips go back to thrust in and out of Dean’s tight ass, which makes his boy gasp and moan in reaction. “There’s no place more beautiful in the whole world than inside of you, my precious boy.”

That’s the last thing he says for some time, focused as he is to _feel_ Dean and let him feel his Dom’s adoration and pride through actions as well. Castiel keeps a regular motion at first, his hands back on Dean’s hips, his eyes fixated on his cock pushing inside Dean’s hole. He also pulls out just to push back in a few times, because he loves the feeling of Dean’s muscles around the head of his cock when he breaches him, loves how there’s always a bit of resistance that grips the sensitive head like a vice, only to give way and grant his cock entrance. But then the need to push deep again, like before, like when he was buried all the way inside of his boy, becomes impossible to ignore.

Castiel moves his hands to the table top next to Dean’s face – Dean who’s moaning and whimpering and mumbling incoherently and panting and scratching the table with short fingernails when his hands aren’t gripping its edges. He gets up on the ball of his feet, because, even though his legs are slightly bent at the knee, Dean’s taller than Castiel in normal circumstances, and he’s much taller than him on heels. He moves his body weight on his arms and shoves himself inside of Dean’s ass as hard as he can, putting all the strength his hips can muster behind his thrusts. Dean’s screaming in pleasure now, Castiel thinks he can hear “yes”, “so good”, “more”, but he doesn’t know whether that’s true or wishful thinking, unclear as the sounds leaving Dean’s mouth are.

Dean’s mouth. Dean’s mouth so beautiful. So perfect. Surrounded by cherry red. The lipstick.

Castiel’s right hand moves to his sub’s face before he even rationalizes that’s what’s he’s doing and his fingers touch his sweet, moaning boy’s lips. Dean’s tongue darts out to lick them and two push inside right away. Dean latches on them immediately, sucking greedily and swirling his tongue around both digits.

“Of course you’d latch on my fingers like that, naughty boy,” Castiel can’t help but observe, smug and lustful as he is now. “You love having your mouth full too, don’t you?”

Dean hums, his eyes closed, his tongue never pausing, his ass clenching around his Dom’s cock. “Too bad that if my cock is busy with your ass, my fingers are all your mouth can get, unless you want me to share you...”

Dean’s eyes snap open and he mumbles something that sounds like “No, no, Sir”, even though the fingers in his mouth are not making it easy for him to talk, “pleas-”

“Ssshhh, baby boy, ssssh, you’re mine, boy, all mine,” Castiel reassures right away, taking his fingers out of Dean’s mouth and using that hand to stroke his boy’s hair, shoulder and arm instead. He goes as far as slowing his hips almost to the point of stopping any motion and bending down to places little kisses on his boy’s temple, and hair, and face, and mouth.

“All yours,” Dean repeats, reciprocating the kisses that land on his lips, breathless and almost mechanically.

“Color?”

“G-green. Sir.”

Castiel doesn’t like the initial hesitation and the use of his honorific almost as an afterthought one bit.

“Color?” He repeats.

“Green, Sir.”

That’s better, Dean’s voice steadier, his muscles relaxing.

Castiel trusts Dean implicitly. He’s an experience sub, by now. He knows not to underestimate the importance of the stoplight system. He knows not to downplay his emotions and answer green when his color is, in fact, yellow, or red. Castiel is even more experienced a Dom though, and he knows that even experienced subs can underestimate their own emotional reactions in a charged situation. That’s the whole point of a D/s dynamic and of a Dom being vigilant even when their sub floats away.

Castiel’s words might have set Dean off for whatever reason, even though it’s not the first time he’s said something similar – hearing Dean reply “I only want my Sir” never fails to satisfy every last one of his possessive instincts – and Dean rationally knows that the very idea of ever sharing him makes Castiel’s skin crawl. Even with all that taken into account, he still might have reined his reaction in unconsciously in the fear of spoiling their first birthday scene.

Castiel decides to change tactics and give Dean all the reassurance he himself might not even realize he needs right now, so that Dean sees with absolute clarity that Castiel, and only Castiel, is the one inside of him.

He starts pulling out, which causes his boy to start whimpering “No, no, no, please, Sir” immediately, which only solidifies Castiel’s impression that Dean needs to be brought back to the present. “Shhh, darling boy, it’s alright, Sir is here,” he tries and calm him, as he helps his boy to stand up after he’s pulled out completely so he can turn Dean around.

“Hello, my precious baby boy,” Castiel greets, once he and Dean are face to face, before leaning in and pressing his lips to his sub’s, while his arms sneak around his back so he can hold him close. Castiel spends some time just kissing Dean’s lips and holding him against his body, until he feels his boy go completely lax in his arms.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir,” his boy replies, an adorable little smile on his lips.

“Lie back on the table, baby boy. On your back this time.”

Realization dawns on Dean and he smiles broadly, before hopping on the table and lying down.

Castiel steps closer, slotting himself between Dean’s legs, which dangle from the table until his Dom takes ahold of them and lifts them up until the back of Dean’s tights and his calves are against Castiel’s torso and his heeled feet are on both sides of Castiel’s head. The closeness makes their cocks slide against each other and it’s so good they both moan. Castiel starts caressing any patch of Dean’s skin he can reach – his chest, his abdomen, his hips. He can’t help but notice Dean is only half hard, his beautiful dick less red and thick than Castiel likes. He circles it with his hand and pumps it a few times, enjoying the way his boy’s eyes close in bliss and a sinful little sound of pleasure escapes his smeared lips. He grabs the lube and pours some on his hand. He fists Dean’s cock again and pumps him once, before bringing his fingers to Dean’s hole to spread some lube around it and then circling his own erection to lube himself up with what’s remained. Dean hisses a bit because of how cold it is, which is precisely what Castiel wanted. He figured a little shock to his nerve endings thanks to a cold sensation might help further ground Dean in the present. “I’m sorry, baby boy,” he coos, making sure not to sound apologetic in the least but going for a playful tone to lighten the mood a bit. “Let me warm you up,” he says, his voice dripping with smugness, before he breaches his boy again.

Dean throws his head back and moans loudly, and Castiel starts a slow rhythm of deep and powerful thrust right away. His hands are on Dean’s hips and he’s using his grip to push his boy back whenever his hips push forward and the sound of their bodies colliding with each other is so _right_. He can’t take his eyes off of Dean’s cock, which is now fully hard, and red, and leaking, and perfect.

“Touch yourself, darling boy. Sir wants to see you stroke your perfect dick while he fucks your perfect hole.”

Dean whines and brings his hand to his erection, eyes on his Dom, his beautiful lips parted while he pants.

Castiel’s so close to orgasming, he can feel it in the warmth and pressure gathering low in his belly, and he knows Dean’s close too. He can see and hear the tell-tale signs. But he also knows Dean will do whatever he can not to come until his Dom says he can. He knows not to take without being granted permission first and that’s how he likes it the most, he likes to _earn_ his right to feel his pleasure.

But he’s been so good, so unbelievably perfect, and Castiel himself is getting so close.

“You’re being so good, beautiful boy, taking all of Sir so well,” he says, because he wants Dean to hear how pleased his Dom is with him, he wants him to know what an incredible sub he is.

As expected, Dean moans and bites his lower lip at the praise, which probably only takes him one step closer to the edge, but the hand he has on his cock never pauses, because his Dom didn’t tell him it could, and he struggles to reply “T-Thank you, ah, Sir.”

Castiel cannot not have mercy now, not when his boy’s _right there_ but still holds himself back so as not to let his Sir down. 

“Come for me, my lovely boy. Let Sir see how much you like it when he fucks you.”

Dean’s dick explodes no later than five seconds after the words have left Castiel’s mouth and the sound he makes is almost pained. It’s a sound Castiel knows well, and that makes satisfaction and pride and love and awe spread through his chest. It’s the sound Dean makes when he comes so hard the pleasure is almost too much and borders on pain. That knowledge combined with the clenching of Dean’s inner muscles against Castiel’s cock is pure bliss and Castiel starts coming before he even realizes that’s what’s happening.

He floods his boy’s ass with his load and he knows it’s a lot, because he hasn’t come in the last two days at all, a perverse sense of possessiveness dictating that he should preserve it all for tonight, so he could empty all he had inside his boy’s channel and fill him to the brim. He also knew that finally being able to come after so long would be incredibly satisfying, and it _so_ is. It’s so good black spots appear in vision and his ears ring a bit.

When he’s able to focus again, Dean’s lying with his eyes closed and his arms bent on the table next to his head. His chest is covered in his own come and he’s taking deep breaths even as a blissed out expression has appeared on his beautiful face.

Castiel moves his hands to the table and puts his body weight on his arms, not at all certain his knees won’t give out on him, while he too starts taking deep breaths to calm his heart a little. He hasn’t pulled out yet. He loves being inside of his boy’s heat like this. When the edge has been taken off and he can just feel his love’s warmth around himself. From the corner of his eyes he sees the plug, which has moved slightly to the left from where he’d put it earlier, probably because of how much they’ve made the table shake. He has half a mind to grab it and plug his boy back up, and make sure that his come stays right where he’s put it. The possessive side of him is roaring that yes, he most definitely should do that. Castiel soothes that side reminding it that that’s not what tonight is about, that their scene’s already been intense enough and that his boy needs to be taken care of now, but that doesn’t mean Castiel won’t do it in the future. In fact, he’s just realized that plugging Dean’s ass for his next scene with Benny _after_ he’s deposited his load in it, so he can use his own come as lube to fuck him again once they get back home, is an _excellent_ idea.

Let it be known, far and wide, that Castiel Novak is an _absolute genius_.

Every side of himself finally satisfied, Castiel pulls out carefully and grabs Dean’s legs so he can lower them down in a way that doesn’t jostle his boy too much. Dean’s still lost in his own head.

Castiel moves around the table so he can lift his boy in his arms and bring him back to the couch – it’s not easy, as his baby is getting heavier the older he grows and Castiel’s getting older, but he’s going to carry his beauty around for as long as he possibly can – where he lays him down carefully.

He goes to the cupboard near the couch where he’s put everything he’d need for aftercare before leaving in the morning, and grabs what he needs. While Dean’s still out of it, Castiel cleans his chest, abdomen and between his legs with some wet wipes. He also uses one on Dean’s face, to clean away the remaining smeared lipstick and, he can see now, also some mascara that has run down Dean’s cheeks.

Castiel then covers him with their softest blanket and moves to his legs to untie the shoe laces, before taking them off. He drizzles some lotion on his palms, warms it up and starts giving Dean a foot rub, making sure the rest of him is covered and warm.

Dean comes back online when Castiel is almost done with his feet and is about to begin massaging his calves, as they’ve worked a double shift too to allow his boy to walk on those sexy shoes, so they deserve some attention as well.

Dean blinks a few times before his beautiful green eyes finally open, and a dopey smile spreads on his face when he sees what Castiel is doing.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean replies, still smiling.

“Please drink some juice and eat some chocolate,” Castiel says while his head jerks in the direction of the items on the chair he’s placed against the couch, where Dean could easily reach for them. He doesn’t use any of the terms of address he uses during their scenes, but his tone brooks no argument. Aftercare is an essential part of their scenes after all, and it’s his responsibility and his pleasure to take care of his amazing boy.

Dean doesn’t say anything, just nods minutely and extends a hand to grab the juice. After he’s drank all of it, he places the empty cartoon back on the chair and goes for the chocolate.

Castiel lets him munch for some time while he kneads Dean’s calves, which makes Dean release little groans of relief, before he speaks again.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Castiel asks, using the pet name he always uses with his husband. “You got me a little worried for a minute there,” he adds, in case Dean wants to discuss his brief moment of panic. If he doesn’t want to right now, Castiel won’t push. They can talk about it later when Dean’s had all the time to rest and recharge a bit.

“Awesome,” Dean replies right away with a big, happy grin on his face, making it clear that no, he doesn’t want to discuss what’s happened now. “Best birthday _ever_ ,” he adds, and a mischievous smile takes the place of the happy one. “Can we do this again in September?” He asks then, trying to look and sound innocent and failing royally. “30 is a big birthday, and it deserves a big celebration,” he reasons, wiggling his eyebrows. “Amirite?”

All Castiel can do is chuckle and send a prayer to all heavens to thank whatever force decided that Dean would be his best friend, his husband, his sub, his soulmate, his _everything_.


End file.
